At present, a transparent conductive oxide layer has wide applications in the fields of display screen, electroluminescence device, touch screen, solar battery, and other photoelectric devices due to its characteristics such as wide band gap, high transmission rate in the visible spectrum, and low electrical resistivity. For example, it may be used for a pixel electrode or a common electrode in a display screen; or it may be used for a touch electrode and the like in a touch screen.
Here, two kinds of array substrate structures applied to liquid crystal display screens and illustrated by FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are described as examples. FIG. 1 illustrates that a base substrate 1 is sequentially provided with a first transparent conductive oxide film layer 2, an insulating layer 3, an alignment layer 4, and a liquid crystal layer 5; FIG. 2 illustrates that a base substrate 1 is sequentially provided with a first transparent conductive oxide film layer 2, an insulating layer 3, a passivation layer 6, a second transparent conductive oxide film layer 7, an alignment layer 4, and a liquid crystal layer 5. In the above two kinds of array substrate structures, a refractive index of the base substrate 1 is 1.5, and the first transparent conductive oxide film layer 2 generally uses indium tin oxides with a refractive index of 1.92 or indium zinc oxides or indium gallium zinc oxides with a refractive index of 2.05.